The Bookworm and The Snake
by flearambo
Summary: Hermione get's a second chance to make things right as she hurled back to 1978 after an unfortunate accident. She vows to change history before it happens. By meddling with time so drastically she could erase her existence as she knows it, which is worth the risk in her eyes. Her Slytherin would disagree with that statement. ONE-SHOT. OOC. REGMIONE. LEMON. DONT LIKE, DONT READ.


_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are used in this story._

 _This is obviously a Regulus and Hermione one-shot._

 _I may add more eventually. But seeing as I have trouble finishing any of my other longer stories, probably not._

 _I do not have a Beta so I apologize for any mistakes throughout. You can only read something over so many times before you wanna chuck it at a wall._

 _This is rated M for graphic sex scene (lemon put on summary for a reason) and just a darker yet sweet vibe._

 _But Flea? How can something be kinda darker and sweet. Hell if I know it's just how I perceive it. Read it and find out. If your going to bitch about the content. I could really care less. But if you have constructive criticism than leave a review or even send me a message. Writing is always an ongoing learning experience. And like with anything you can only get better if you keep trucking along and being open to input._

* * *

Standing in the middle of a bloody field surrounded by the corpses of her best friends and people she considered family, She couldn't find it in herself to fight any longer. Everyone she would of fought for was gone. So she fell to her knees in that very spot. Waiting to join them, to leave the fighting to others for once. What she wasn't expecting was the killing curse, sent by none other than Bellatrix, to hit the TimeTurner lying against her chest. She wasn't expecting it to implode on impact, essentially sucking her into non existence. She wasn't expecting to wake up in the infirmary with a very alive and younger Albus Dumbledore. 1978. The first war. Everyone was alive, or well, not yet born per say.

Two weeks of her wounds be tending to, of her magical core being stabilized, of her thanking the fates for giving her a second chance, therefore giving her family and friends a second chance. Hermione wasn't ignorant to what the consequences could be for altering the timeline so drastically. She just couldn't give a bloody damn. Even if it ended up being the end of her very existence. She would gladly give her life up in order to save everyone she loved.

Hermione had found herself in Dumbledore's office explaining how she had came to be there. He had warned her the dangers of telling him anything of the future and refused to hear anything on the matter. Thus causing the witch to promptly unleash her built up magic, destroying half the man's office in a rage. She forced the man to use Legilimens on her. Starting off showing him the end battle and the countless faces of loss and despair in her time. After a while, a more pale and subdued Albus let her tell him everything and they quickly agreed that things needed to be changed no matter the cost. For the greater good.

She had officially been in 1978 a few months now and the Horcruxes were on their way to being destroyed. Hermione was one of the secret leaders of the Order now, effectively and secretly planning out missions and providing information for it's members. Hermione had decided to stay at the castle essentially keeping under the radar while staying close to Albus. She had gotten close to the Marauders during her "transfer" and had also befriended the disgruntled Severus Snape. Hermione being the odd transfer didn't get fussed at for having friends in all houses, even going as far as sitting at other tables at times. While students just blamed it on her being new and not knowing of the deep rooted rivalries, Hermione was pushing for house unity as subtlety as she could.

She was also taking measures to save the people who helped the war in her time drastically that never got the due recognition of their sacrifices. Such as Severus and to her disbelieve Regulus Black, the young Black heir. She remembered she had been so shocked being introduced to the younger Black sibling by Snape, she floundered for almost ten seconds before her mind came back to her and she stuttered out a greeting. Luckily or unluckily, depending on how you looked at it. The gorgeous boy merely smirked widely, taking her reaction as a compliment to his abnormally good looks, and set a kiss on her knuckles effectively causing a blush to rise in her cheeks.

Regulus had taken to showing up randomly after that. He'd even started to accompany Severus and Hermione to study every evening in the Library. Though he'd usually end up bating Severus in debates or discussions completely off topic all while glancing at the curly haired witch every few minutes. One evening she had decided to take a walk around the lake to calm down after a nasty row with Sirius about his treatment of Severus. Rounding a particular large rock, Regulus was leaning against said rock, almost as if he was waiting for her all along.

They had talked about what was bothering her and then classes. Which led to discussions of what they planned to do after school, each others dreams, then to the unfortunate discussion of war. Hermione had never found anyone she was able to open up to and be so intellectually stimulated. Frustrated with the gorgeous boy's answer of having his duty to his family and not having a choice in the matter of where his allegiances would be lying, lit a fire within the curly haired witch.

She got so close to him she could see the fleck of blue in his wide grey eyes, as she poked his chest and told him what an idiot he was being and the only responsibility he had was to himself and to those he cared about. Not some so called family who didn't care rather he died or not. She was so far into her rant she was surprised when he tugged her tightly against his chest and snogged the daylights out of her. After a moment of shock she leaned into him further and starting kissing him back just as passionately.

When they were in desperate need of air they parted reluctantly, chest heaving. Regulus smiled widely down at her brushing his thumb against her kissed swollen lips.

"Well now I know an effective way to calm you down." He had told her lowly. Hermione scowled at him only to break into a fit of giggles.

"I guess you do." She said, pulling him down to kiss him slowly, savoring how perfectly his lips felt against her's. It was by far the nicest evening she had had since before she could remeber. That was the night Regulus Black lit a fire inside Hermione Granger. A fire she was not all too thrilled to have.

Hermione never planned on ever being involved with anyone romantically when she realized she had been sent back in time. It definitely wasn't on her list of things to get done, such wasn't something she had even prepared for. And none were more shocked than her that the Black heir was attracted to her and had started popping up all over the castle ushering her into unused class rooms, hidden alcoves, and niches in between large statues to take her breath away with kisses, nibbles, and love bites after that night where it all began.

Hermione knew it wasn't the best idea at the moment. Not until she set out to do what she needed to do she was only putting him and herself at risk. She was a Muggleborn and he was The Pureblood Black heir. While she was confident she could deal with the backlash from the Order or the Marauders. She knew that she couldn't risk them being so publically exposed to his family or the Death Eaters. He could literally be labelled a blood traitor just from choosing to be with her if they found out what they were doing. He could be disowned. Tortured. Or worse killed.

She assumed since they never discussed them being an official couple or talked in depth about their parts in the war going on around them outside of the castle, that Regulus was in agreement with her about keeping their interactions a secret. She was soon to find out how wrong she was.

They had met after hours in the Room of Requirement, which currently looked like a blend between the Slytherin and Gryffindor common room.

Upon entering the large room she found Regulus pacing back and forth in front of the large fireplace mumbling to himself and playing with something in his pockets.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to take the long way around to avoid the Hufflepuff prefect on rounds tonight." Hermione said causing the dark haired boy to stop and turn his attention to her.

"I'm glad you could make it. There are some things I'd like to discuss with you." He told her his serious grey eyes concentrating deeply on her amber ones. He waved his hand at the chaise for them to sit.

"That's fine. There isn't anyone who will noticce my absense. What's on your mind Reg?" The brunette asked as they sat facing one another. Regulus pulled her hand into his own, gently playing with her fingers.

"I know we haven't known each other very long. I also know I've never met anyone like you, and am sure I never will."He sent a half smirk her way before focusing back on her hand once more.

"I also know you'll never lie to me, even if you haven't told me everything about yourself or about how you are already so close to our headmaster and other prominent familes of the Light side. " He said quietely. Glancing up at her face for her reaction.

"I'll never be dishonest with you Reg. And I really wish I could tell you about everything that I haven't been able to. But," Hermione turned looking into the fire chewing on her bottom lip," I just can't yet." She said looking him in the eye at this.

"It's just too important for me to right now. Once a few more things are taken care of and I know that it's safe for both of us." Hermione squeezed Regulus' hand tightly," I promise I'll tell you everything. But it's just too dangerous right now. You know better than anyone what I mean by that."

Regulus lifted her hand to his mouth placing soft kisses on each finger, then nuzzling her wrist smiled adoringly at her," You misunderstand me Hermione. I'm not upset or trying to push you in to telling me more. I know all to well when you are ready, you will open up to me on your own. You are by far the most sincere and honest person I've ever met. You're the most enthralling, passionate, beautiful creature I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

Hermione was holding her breath in awe as the breathtaking boy with his breathtaking words slowly moved closer to her with each sentence uttered. She felt hypnotized by him. She wouldn't be able to move in that moment even if she wanted to.

"I've never wanted anything like I've wanted you Witch. My thoughts are consumed by you in every waking thought and even in my dreams. I want you to be mine. Only mine. I want to posses you like you possess me. Worship and dote on you like you deserve. You're a goddess Hermione Granger. And I can't bare another moment that passes with the uncertanity of what this is between us. I know it's not perfect timing. And almost everyone will be against us. But if you're with me. If we're truly together. Nothing can tear us apart. I swear it." He declared, slowly tracing his finger along her jaw.

Hermione's eyes were glistening as she tried to keep the tears from falling. She knew this was a bad idea. Worse than agreeing with Harry about visiting Godric's Hollow when they were hunting for Horcruxes. Worse when she proposed riding a decrepit dragon to escape Gringrott's. But she couldn't find the will to tell him no as he stared at her so desparately, so adoringly. Her chest ached and heart pounded furiously as emotions flared through her being. Denial. Fear. Hope. Longing. Love. Than finally acceptance.

She leaned forward capturing his mouth with hers heatedly. She needed to feel him against her. She needed reasurrance that he was indeed real and she hadn't dreamt this whole interaction up. Pulling away she stared up at him with a wide smile. Regulus kissed the tip of her nose smiling just as widely.

"So is that a yes?" He asked in a deep, husky voice. Hermione couldn't help but sober up at the question.

"Reg, before we do this. If you still want to do this. Which I'm not saying no mind you, I very much want to be with you as long as you would have me. But I don't know how you'll feel once..." Hermione nibbled her lip, trailing off once more.

"Once what Witch? Unless you tell me you've been shagging my brother or something. There's nothing in the world that would make me not want you." He joked, causing her to slap is arm in idigniation.

"As if I'd ever give the time of day to that womanizing brute. It amazes me everyday we interact with one another, we make it through the encounter without throttling each other." She replied in exasperation.

"Love. Tell me what's wrong then." The dark haired wizard implored.

"I won't let you enter into this blind. While I appreciate you being patient with me. There are very important things that you don't know about me that could change everything. Including how you feel." The curly haired witch spoke softly. Looking offended at that, Regulus went to open his mouth to argue with her that nothing could change the way he felt. But she pressed her fingers against his lips, stopping his retort.

"No, please just listen Reggie. I'm...going to tell you everything." Hermione stood up and started pacing the same way the Slytherin was when she first walked in." And I need you to promise to not interrupt until I'm done or to storm out in the middle of it for that matter. There are a lot of impossible, outrageous, and down right dangerous things I'm going to tell you and I need an oath that you'll let me finish before saying anything. And also an oath that everything discussed won't leave this room." She asked him imploringly, hoping he would understand.

Regulus sat up straighter. His good humor fading as he realized how serious this was.

"Do you not trust me Hermione?" He asked with an emotinless mask every Sytherin she'd met seemed to have in their arsenal.

Dropping down to her knees in front of the grey eyed man she looked up at him pleadingly.

"Regulus I trust you with everything I am. But this is not just about me. This is bigger than the both of us. And I just cannot risk it. Please understand where I am coming from. I want to be honest and open to you about everything. But I cannot if you can't give me at least this." She said in a straining voice.

Looking down in the face of the Witch he was absolutely besotted with, he could only see honesty and mutual affection in her eyes. Relxing with an exhale of breath, Regulus Black pulled out his wand.

"I Regulus Arcturus Black do hereby swear on my magic to not respond or leave until the end of said discussion and do solemeny swear to never tell another soul, living or dead about such discussion after leaving this room." A wisp of blue light flew out the tip of his wand making a full circle around his wrist before completely disappearing when his oath had finished.

Hermione looked up at him in awe before regaining her feet. "Thank you. I don't even know where to start." She said staring up at the ceiling. After a few seconds of no response she looked back at Reg who had his mouth firmly shut. Shite, the oath, right. Hermione gave him an apologetic look.

" Can you nod and shake your head no at least?" She asked him. He responded with a tight nod which helped make her feel at least a bit less guilty.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning of me finding out about the magical world and go from there. Does that sound alright?" She asked him which he gave a quick nod that it was.

"This is probably going to take all night. Will your dorm mates notice you not coming back till late?" She followed up, with which he shook his head no.

"Right then. As you know I'm muggle born. And the day I found out about the magical world and that I was a witch was when I was 10 years old. A Hogwarts proffesor with a large pointy hat,small glasses, and most wonderful scottish accent, came to give me my letter and talk to my parents about my gifts..." Hermione started. She led him through her entire Hogwarts years of trials and tribulations with Ron and Harry. She told him in great detail about going against the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. She told him of Voldemort's return and Dumbledore's death. She told him about being on the run with the boys searching for Horcruxes.

She cried when telling him about being captured and how she just knew she was going to die at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, being tortured and bleeding out on the Malfoy's parlour floor. She laughed telling him about them breaking in to Gringott's and breaking out on the back of a dragon. She shivered and held her arms tightly around herself as she told him about the final battle. About how alone and hopeless she felt surrounded by the bodies of her friends. About how she had forfeited her life kneeling in the debree and embers of a destroyed Hogwarts .

All the while she only glanced at Regulus' face a few times. Unable to watch him for too long for fear she would lose courage and not get it all out. She had never been able to tell anyone everything. Not even Dumbledore. But seeing the the distressed, bewildered, and even seeing his handsome face looking at her like she was a mad woman, she couldn't bare to keep prolonged eye contact. So she stared resolutely into the fire whilest fininshing. Praying to Circe he would believe her once it was finished.

"I know what you're thinking Reg. You must think I'm mad. But I promise you I am not. You are more than welcome to go to Dumbledore and ask him anything you'd like after this. He is the one exception I will make the oath I hold you to. He doesn't know the details that I've given you of course. But he knows the important points." Hermione said wistfully. She knew this next part would even be more impossible for him to wrap his head around. Seeing as she had and was living though it and she had yet to come to terms of the ordeal completely.

She told him of Bella finding her again and casting a curse straight at her chest, just to hit the time turner dead on, shattering it to pieces and therefore sending her back twenty years. At this the Black heir's eyes widened and his mouth went slack, jaw hanging open almost comically. Snapping his mouth shut he started shaking his head vigourosly at her. Holding her hands up she stood up and started unbuttoning her top three buttons of her blouse.

Pulling her shirt apart to expose the top of her cleavage and full upper chest and collarbone. All across her chest were tiny scars and faintly glowing swirls surrounding the tiny cuts.

"Dumbledore says its from the magical sand used in time turners. That the sand has a magic all its own. So with it cutting and embedding into my skin it merged with my magic, causing the glow you see. It doesn't hurt anymore I assure you. And since this is a unprecedented incident we don't know if it will always be like that or simply fade in time." She shrugged as she traced the tiny swirls. "Honestly their probably the prettiest of all the scars I've collected." She said lowly.

Looking up seeing is shocked and confused look she sighed heavily.

"Everything out in the open, yeah Love?" She asked rhetorricaly. Unbuttoning the rest of her shirt, she shouldered it off tossing it on the back of the couch. " I know we've you've seen be without a shirt before when we were snogging." Hermione blushed and kept her eyes down while speaking to him." But you've never really seen me." She looked up at him then." Not all of me." Pulling her wand out she whispered the counter to the very strong glamours and notice me not's she wore daily.

Feeling the magic work itself from her toes up her body to the top of her head she jutted her chin out defiantly and stood boldy, watching his eyes narrow, his lips thin into a harsh line, and his hands clench into tight fist, shaking with the effort he put behind it. She saw him start at her legs that had the least amount of damage. A few scars from scrapes and burns running and falling in the last battle. Up to her torso which still had a huge diagonal cut starting at her left shoulder going all the way down to her right hip. She cringed a bit when his eyes locked on the "Mudlood" vicious scar on her arm. Breathing in deeply she willed herself to turn around.

Hermione was trying not to dissolve in panic as she heard him cry out in horror as she turned. Even Harry and Ron didn't know how bad she was truly tortured at Malfoy Manor. Only Fleur was privelaged to that information since she was the one to nurse her back to health after the incident. Deep scars crisscrossed the entire length of her back. Hermione remembered the pain behind Every. Single. One. Bellatrix loved playing with an assortment of knifes. But had even taken to whipping her when she got tired of wiping the copius amount of blood off her hands repeteatedly.

Hermione accio'd her shirt without tuning aroung to face the beautiful marredless boy behind her. While buttoning her shirt back she continued with her story. She told him how she vowed to do everything in her power to stop Voldemort before all those terrible things would happen. She told him of her secret involvement with Dumbledore and the Order. She told him how she was already nearly done with finding the last of the Horcruxes in this time. And how soon enough, probably before the year was out, that the Final battle of this time would take place.

Hermione slumped to the floor in mental, physical, and emotinal exhaustion. She didn't realize how hard it would be to talk about everything. And even more suprised on how much lighter she felt now because of it. Even if Regulus never talked to her again after tonight. She would always adore him for giving her someone to trust and to be her outlet for the chaos that was her life.

"That's all of it. Everything. You are more than welcome to yell, throw things about, or simply storm out if you like. I won't blame you if you hate me or just never want to look at me or talk to me again. I'll repect whatever it is you wish to do." She said brokenly, wiping the silent tears away from her cheeks.

She heard him stand up from the couch. And listened as his footsteps started echoing away from her. Unable to bear the thought of never talking to the intelligent Slytherin again she broke down in desparate sobs. She let the hoplessness and desperation of her situation invade her heart and consume her. She felt the pain in her chest so accute she wasn't sure it would ever be the same again.

Losing herself completely to her misery she was schocked when strong arms embraced her from the back and pulled her into a very masculine chest. The scent of smoke, spice, and parchment invaded her senses, bringing her out of her inner turmoil. Opening her swollen eyes she tried to blink away her tears to see what said man was trying to force her to drink.

"Open up little Love. It's a bit of firewhiskey. I'm sorry I scared you from stepping out for a second. I just figured we could both use this after that. I never thought you would think for a second I would leave you without saying anything." He explained while coaxing her to take small sips as she calmed herself down.

"God Hermione I'm so sorry. I don't even know what else to say. I know I'll have a thousand questions for you eventually. And I did think you were absolutely barking there for a moment. But I believe you Love. You're scars.."He trailed off, squeezing her tighter to him." I'm so sorry you went through all of that alone. Please let me make it better. Please Witch. Anything to help you." He said rocking her while placing kisses on her forehead.

Finally stopping her tears from free falling, she looked up into those stormy grey eyes she had started to adore. Her eyes wandered over his aristocratic features, strong jaw line, and soft lips that she had never been able to resist nibbling on after her first taste of him.

"Kiss me Reg. Help me forget. Just for a little while." She begged him. He looked at her with concern for a few moments before his eyes went a little darker and his breathing picked up a little quicker.

"You sure about this Hermione. I don't want you to regret anything later."  
He said as he placed kisses from her temple slowly down to her jaw." I've wanted you for so long. And now, especially now, I want to love you until I'm all you can think about. Until you no longer can focus on anything except for how I'm making you feel." He kissed her deeply then. Showing her just how he meant to clear her mind of the terrible thoughts and images she had drudged up this evening.

Moaning against his mouth, she wrung one of her arms around his neck, wrapping her fingers tightly into the long hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him even closer as they explored each others mouth's slowly, deeply. Only when they ran our of breath did she wrasp out an answer.

"Merlin Reg. Please." She begged him." Please. I need you so much." Needing no futher affirmation Regulus pulled her mouth back to his in ardent desparation. They both pulled at each others clothes almost visciously until they were flesh to flesh. Much to Hermione's satisfaction and frustration, Regulas took the time to kiss, nibble and lick each and every scar. Only after that did he lick and suck his way from her collarbone down to her now aching breast. He nibbled on the flesh all around her globes except for the peaks where she craved it the most. Huffing in frustration, the witch tried to push his head down to where she wanted.

Chuckling deeply he complied, sucking her pert nipple into his mouth causing Hermione to moan loudly. He used his other hand to show attention to her other peak. Shifting between rolling the extened nub between his fingers and pinching and pulling it. He swapped many times between breast until his witch was a moaning mess, wriggling underneath him. Trailing kisses down her torso, he swirled his tounge inside her bellybutton as he spread her thighs wide open for him to slide down between.

Crawling down he kissed down her left leg to her ankle only to start on her right leg and start the process all over again. Looking up at the glistening witch above him. He was sure he'd never seen anything so erotic in his life. Hermione was panting, setting up on her elbows looking at him with heavy lidded eyes, swollen lips, and mussed up hair. He never dropped eye contact as he got closer to her now saturated mound. Giving her a little smirk before licking her from her opening all the way up passed her clit.

Hermione nearly screamed at the long awaited contact. After having his first taste of her sweet nectar, he dug in heartily. He licked her deeply, mentally thanking Salazar this witch had been brought into his life. He couldn't get enough of her. He circled her clit then sucked on it, only to dive back down to the source of her sweet juices and dive his tounge into her repeatedly. Once she started shaking in earnest he pushed one finger then two into her, building up to a faster pace all while swirling his tounge against her clit, tapping, than sucking it into his mouth.

"Reggie. Please, I'm so close." The curly haired witch begged him for release. Redoubling his efforts he started curling his fingers inside on every upward thrust hitting that squishy rigged spot that had her throwing her head back and full on screaming.

"Let go Love, give it to me," He demanded roughly. A few more thrust later her body was practically hovering off the ground, shaking with being on the precipice of her release. Just needing that push to send her flying, Regulas sucked her clit back into his mouth and bit gently down as he curled his fingers into her. If possible Hermione's body arched even more with a silent scream. Working her slowly through her orgasm, Regulus decreased the pressure and movement and withdrew altogether when her body was once more flat to the floor and she started mewling quietly.

He climbed above her once more, kissing her gently as she came back to the present. Hermione looked up at him with a lustful smile and kissed him just as eagerly as before.

"More Reg. I need to feel you inside me." She told him as she reached down wrapping her hand around his throbbing cock. Regulus growled at the contact pulling her hand away from him quickly. Kissing her lightly to take away from the sting of rejection he could see on her face.

"You didn't do anything wrong Love. On the contrary Witch, your touch would have undone me before I would be able to live up to your request you so ardently made. And that would be a bloody shame." Seeing his words assauge her worries he kissed her again, pushing his tounge into her mouth, tangling with hers in a dance. Grabbing his hard memeber with one hand he rubbed his substantial length through her juices before placing his head at her opening.

"Look at me Witch." He commanded her, which she complied immediatley. Grey eyes met mocha. They moaned in unison as he slowly pushed into her inch by inch. Once fully seated in her they both were gasping. Regulus was gritting his teeth together trying to get a grip on himself so he wouldn't finish in a matter of seconds. Her tight fluttering warmth wrapped around him made that almost damned near impossible.

Hermione was panting trying to concentrate on using the moment of stillness to adjust to the girth and length of him. She had never felt so full, so complete in all her life. If she died in this moment she would go happy and content. After a few more seconds she wriggled her hips causing a flare of pleasure to wrack over her.

"Love please move." She mewled at the beautiful man above her. She watched his beautiful jaw clench together and shivered as his lovely muscles all tighten under her touch as she lightly scratched from his chest down to his bellybutton. He was better looking than a Michelangelo carving. His iliac furrow was something she had only seen in the naughty witches magazines that Lavender and Pavarti looked at in their dorm rooms at night. She couldn't believe he was hers. Her eyes rolled back, thanking Circe for sending him to her as he started to move.

After a few careful thrust they started to pick up pace and move together earnestly. Each grunting, moaning, kissing and growling at one another as their pleasures built simutaniously. Pulling her legs over his arms, Regulus started pounding into her harder, faster. With the new angle and deepness of the postition, Hermione could only scream out her pleasure and dig her nails into him trying to keep herself grounded as he pushed her higher and higher to the edge again.

"I know you're there Love. Come for me Witch." He growled out at her. He reached down and pressed his thumb against her clit as he thrusted into her harder. "Now!"

"Regulus!" The brunette yelled out as her pleasure finally peaked. She could numbly feel her wizard pump into her a few more times before hollering out a garbled version of her name and releasing deep inside her. Regulas lowered her legs and bore most his weight on his elbows above her as they caught their breath. Slowly pulling out of her he rolled over to her side and tucked her into the crook of his arm.

Hermione layed her head on his slick chest and place her hand on his fast beating heart. Accio'ing her wand, she transfigured her shirt into a sheet to cover the both of them. She nuzzled back into him as he kissed the top of her curls.

"Feeling better little love?" Regulus asked her in a husky voice.

"Mmmm...much better." She mumbled into his chest, feeling the content noodleyness of her limbs after having the best orgasms and sex she'd ever had in her life. "I hope you don't plan on moving any time soon. I don't think I can find it in me to let you leave now." She jested with her sexy Slytherin. Hermione yelped when Reg swatted her arse.

"What did I tell you Hermione? You're my Witch now. I'm not going any where, and neither are you. You'll never be alone again." He reached down lifting her chin up so he could press his lips softly agaisnt hers.

"My family, The Death Eaters, Dumbledore, My brother. Hell even Voldemort himself couldn't keep me away from you love." He told her sincerely, kissing her once more. Hermione's heart swelled at his words and her eyes went glassy with emotion.

"Regulus, I think I might be falling in love with you." She whispered the confession, unsure of how he would react. The dark haired wizard scrabbled around in his pile a clothes for a minute before pulling his hand back closed around something.

"Well that's relieving to hear. I've been in love with you for weeks Witch. That's what I wanted to tell you when I asked you to meet me here." He told her all while pulling her left hand off of his chest and sliding something cool down her ring finger.

"I wanted to do everything proper like by asking to officially court you and ask you to be mine before we went any further in our relationship." He smiled widely at her at this," But that didn't really go exactly as plan. Not that I'm complaining." His smile turned into a heated smirk.

"I know this evening technicaly made us official. But I'm a possesive bastard Hermione. I want everyone to know that you're mine. That I'm the only one allowed to kiss these delicious little lips. And touch your delectable body." He said seriously," Be mine." He let her have her hand back, for her to see the the most beautiful diamond ring she'd ever seen. The band was small, dainty even, with the most intricate detail of filigry she'd ever seen before. The diamond was oval and shined brightly without being to gaudy and overpowering to the band.

She was speechless. She looked up at him in awe. Looking at the ring placed on her finger than back to him. She was sure she looked ridiculous. But she was so sure that after everything she had told him he woulnd't be able to forgive her. Let alone love her. Definitely never in her wildest dreams that he'd want to marry her.

"Reg we're still in school." He covered her mouth before she could finish that train of thought. Shaking his head at her.

"I don't care when it happens. Wether it's a month from now, a year, five years. Just as long as you promise to be mine Hermione Granger." He kissed her softly once more, a soft plea for her to give into him. Hermione could understand his pleas. He was raised a pureblood and twenty years before her time at that. Arranged marriages weren't so odd in the magical world at this time. And most Purebloods found themselves promised to another before they even graduated school.

"As long as you understand what I have to do. There is so much work to be done before there can be peace. And while I know in your world this is normal. For me. From my world. Marrying so soon isn't common." She told him.

"WE have a lot to do," He corrected her. "I said you'd never have to face this again alone, and I meant it. From now on it's you and me." He said rubbing circles along her back. Hermione grinned up at him at that. It would be nice to have some one fully on her side, watching out for her too.

"Yes." She said quietly.

"Yes?" He asked his voice hopeful.

"Yes love. I'll be yours and you'll be mine." She told him confidently. "We can deal with all the details tomorrow. But for now kiss me?" She asked him sweetly.

"You never have to ask for that love." Regulus said as he pulled his Witch up and kissed her lovingly.


End file.
